


Yours

by jjajjangmyeow (imimism)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, But not too much ; jeongin is college kid; Chan is older, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimism/pseuds/jjajjangmyeow
Summary: Jeongin is an ordinary university student. Chan is an adult who falls for him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Stray Kids fanfic!   
> I'm a huge shipper of JeongChan and I realized we're in so much drought so why not add more stories to the tag? 
> 
> As English is not my first language, there might be some mistakes. Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts!

Jeongin can't believe this is happening on a very important day. 

_ He woke up to his alarm clock blaring inside his apartment. He groaned in pain as he stretched his body; his neck and back were sore. He blinked and yawned multiple times, trying to get a grip. He noticed he fell asleep on his desk, his books and notes scattered everywhere, his mug of coffee cold and untouched.  _

_ He stood up and walked to the kitchen to see dirty dishes piled up in the sink. He grimaced; Jeongin wasn't usually this sloppy but ever since exam period started, he barely had time for himself. He even relied on instant cup noodles, canned sodas and coffee for nourishment. _

_ Speaking of exams…  _

_ Fuck.  _

Jeongin runs as fast as he can, barely getting any moment to catch his breath. He only has 20 minutes to get to university and if he misses the bus, he'd be late for sure. 

A few steps left until he reaches the bus stop, Jeongin stops on his track, suddenly feeling light-headed. 

He shakes his head.  _ 'No, I have to… the bus..'. _

The last thing he remembers before he blacks out is a pair of warm hands holding him still. 

…. 

"Changbin, what's my schedule for today?"

"Mr. Bang, you have a meeting with the CEO of Son Enterprises at 10AM at the The Bistro. He has already booked a room for the two of you". 

Mr. Bang, or Chan, hums at his assistant's response over the speaker. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you in the office?" 

"Yes, I'm good". 

"Okay, please call me right away if something comes up. See you in a while". 

Chan ends the call and checks himself out for the last time in the car mirror. He starts the car and cautiously drives out of the parking area. 

His car passes through the busy streets of Seoul. As it is still 8:07 AM, he thinks it would be nice to grab a coffee before heading to the company. As he turns to the corner something catches his eyes. 

He pulls over and observes a figure outside his car: a guy slowing down and struggling to catch his breath. Chan watches him with concern and looks around, hoping any bystanders will take notice and aid the young man.

A few minutes have passed but no one came and the guy seems close to fainting. 

Chan gets out of his car, and approached the guy. 

"Hey-"

The guy falls down. Thanks to Chan's quick reflex, he is able to take a hold of him before his head touches the ground. 

"Hey kid," Chan calls. He gently pats the guy's cheek, anticipating a response. But the stranger is unconscious and most importantly, he's burning. 

He carries him, brings him to the car and drives to the nearest hospital. 

…. 

The unconscious stranger is brought to the emergency room for further examination. While waiting for the doctor, Chan decides to phone his assistant . 

"Mr. Bang?"

"Changbin," Chan says as he stares at the closed door.

"I don't think I can make it to the meeting. Will you please go in my stead?"

"Hyung, are you okay? Did something happen?" Worry and panic lacing his assistant's voice.

"I'm fine. There's just an incident. I brought someone to the hospital and I can't just leave him alone". He explains calmly. 

"I see. I will see the client instead. Please call me right away if you need help".

"Thanks a lot Changbin". 

A few seconds after the phone call ends, the doctor steps out of the room and approaches him. 

"Are you the companion of the patient?"

He nods. "Is he okay?"

"He's okay. His fever has gone down. We just wait for him to wake up". 

Chan feels relieved at the good news. "Thank you, Doc". 

He enters the private room and sits on the chair across the lying figure. He stares at the guy in front of him: he's thinner and slimmer compared to Chan's muscular body. Dark circles form under his eyes and his cheekbones are sunken, probably from exhaustion. However that does not stop him from admiring the stranger. He looks cute when asleep, like a tamed fox. 

Chan breaks out from his trance when he hears a groan coming from the stranger. And if Chan thinks the guy is cute when asleep, it's incomparable to what he looks like when awake. 

He's beautiful. 

…

Jeongin groans. 

When he opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is the blurry image of a man sitting across him inside a white room. He closes his eyes and listens to the soft beep of the machine and smells the faint scent of alcohol. 

After he gets a hold of himself, he glanced at the man in front of him. 

"Why am I in the hospital? Did you bring me here? What happened?"

"Hey, one question at a time". The guy replies.  _ His voice sounds so soothing, and warm.  _

Jeongin sits properly, taking a proper look of the stranger. 

His hair is dark, with a side swept undercut. The dark eyeshadow and eyeliner on his eyelids give off an overall dangerous and hot vibe on the man. If not for his obviously expensive formal attire and gold watch, he could be mistaken as a celebrity.

"-are you with me?"

Jeongin feels his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. He's obviously ogling at him and gladly the stranger is too kind to point it out. 

"Sorry I still feel kind of dizzy. Can you please fill me in?"

"I saw you running on the street then you collapsed. I got worried so I brought you here". 

Jeongin realizing he fails to take the exam, burst into tears surprising the stranger in front of him. He rushed to him and gently caressed his back. 

"Why are you crying?"

"I missed an important exam because I overslept. This is the first time it happened to me". 

Jeongin doesn't care if he looks like a stupid child bawling nor he cares if snot is coming out of his nose. He just feels tired and frustrated, and he needs to let everything out. 

"What university do you go to?" 

"SNU". 

He hums as he continuously comforting Jeongin. 

"What college do you belong?" 

"Business".

"I see. You know I have a few acquaintances there. I can talk to them if you want". 

Jeongin rubs his eyes and leans away from the stranger. "I appreciate the offer but I don't think you are familiar with Mr. Kim Woojin". 

…. 

_ Kim Woojin.  _

Chan wants to reassure the younger he can help but he remains quiet. He observes the younger. He knows the younger is checking him out earlier but as much as he wants to see him blush once more, it seems inappropriate given the situation.

_ I'd give Woojin a call later.  _

"I want to go to school". The college kid pouts. Chan guesses it's no use to argue with him since he definitely looks stubborn. 

"Okay, but I'll drive you there". 

  
  
  
  
  


The ride to the university is quiet. 

Chan doesn't force anything out of the younger except basic information like name and age. (His name is Yang Jeongin, he goes to SNU, in his second year, and he's 20). 

When they reach the gate of university, Jeongin stretches out his personal phone to Chan. His head is bowed down, hiding his expression.

"Ahjussi, please type your number so I can text you and pay you back the hospital expenses". 

Chan is baffled. 

_ Ah.. ahjussi? Did he just call me ahjussi? _

"Hey kid, I know I'm older than you but I don't look that old" he says calmly, trying to mask his irritation. 

Jeongin giggles and for the first time that day, Chan finds him smiling. His smile is too beautiful he can't help but caress the younger's hair, throwing the irritation he felt out of the window.

Jeongin freezes and his breathe halts but Chan doesn't apologize. Instead, he gets the phone out of Jeongin's grip and types his number. 

"Here. But you don't need to pay me back". 

Jeongin just nods and steps out of the car. He waves at Chan for the last time. 

When the younger is nowhere of sight, Chan dials a number.

"Hey, Woojin-hyung…"

….

Jeongin arrives during lunch time. Since no one is in the faculty office, he decides to find his friends in the cafeteria first and then Professor Kim after lunch. 

Luckily his friends are easy to spot, thanks to Felix's blonde hair. 

He drops his bag on the table startling his three friends, and takes a seat beside Jisung. 

"Jeongin! Where have you been?" Seungmin, who he knows since both of them were in diapers. He's a certified prankster with Jeongin as the most common target. Despite that Jeongin knows his friend cares for him too much. 

"Innie baby, what happened?" Jisung, is a year older than them. Jeongin met him in the music org the younger signed up to in his first year. At first he found the older intimidating to talk to but after spending time with him, they became close. Jisung is usually the one who hangs out with him the most and helps him in his homework. The older always says Jeongin looks like his younger brother. Thus the pet name. 

Jeongin sighs and places his chin at the edge of the table. "I overslept. And I ran to catch the bus but I collapsed in the middle of the road". 

"WHAT?!" They shout too loud, it rings Jeongin's ears. 

"Hey I'm fine now! A man helped me and brought me to the hospital". 

Felix stands up and hugs Jeongin. "Thank God you're fine now". 

Jeongin squeezes his friend's arms. "Yeah". He glances at Jisung's way and his hyung is frowning. 

  
  
  


Once the bell rings, the four of them pack up, ready to leave. Seungmin and Felix go ahead first for their next class while Jisung walks Jeongin to the faculty room. His hyung is unusually quiet, it bothers him so much.

"Jisung-hyung? Are you mad at me?"

Jisung gives him a longing look and sighs. He embraces Jeongin, surprising the younger. This is the first time Jisung hugs him. 

"Hyung?"

"Jeongin the next time something like this happens, I want you to contact me first, understood?"

The younger nods, earning a soft smile from the older. He pinched Jeongin's cheeks and bids goodbye. 

….

He nervously knocks on Professor Kim's office. He doesn't have an idea what kind of face the older's going to make once he sees him but he's hoping he listens to him and gives him another chance to make up the missed exam.

"Oh Jeongin, how are you feeling right now?"

_ What?  _

"Uhm, better than this morning. But how did you know, Professor Kim?"

The older chuckles and invites Jeongin to sit down. 

"Yes, Chan is my friend so he gave me a call to explain the situation". 

Jeongin frowns. He's confused.

"Chan, who?"

Professor Kim seems startled at Jeongin's reaction and laughs at his bewildered student. "The guy who brought you to the hospital? His name is Chan". 

Jeongin has never been this embarrassed in his whole life. 

_ How could you forget to ask the good Samaritan's name, stupid!  _

…

That night before he goes to bed, Jeongin finally gains courage to send Chan a message. 

**Jeongin:** Chan-ssi, this is Yang Jeongin. Thank you for today. Professor Kim let me take the exam. Also I promise to pay you back.

**Chan:** You don't need to.

Also, yes, I didn't have the chance to introduce myself. 

I'm Chan.

**Jeongin:** Professor told me. 

Sorry for being rude and for calling you ahjussi. 

And also please accept the money.

Accept it or else I'll call you ahjussi. (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)

**Chan:** Please I'm just 28. But if you insist. 

How are you feeling? 

Please rest and don't stress yourself out Jeongin. 

**Jeongin:** I will. Thank you Chan-ssi.

**Chan:** It's Chan-hyung for you. 

Good night sunshine. 

If Jeongin squeals and blushes at that nickname, Chan never knows.

….

It's been three weeks since that incident but Jeongin and Chan constantly communicate. As much as Jeongin wants to meet him again, he has no guts to ask the older out. Truthfully speaking, he has grown a liking to the older guy. He's smart, mature, straightforward, and freaking handsome and hot. 

The only friend who knows this massive crush to Chan is Felix after he caught Jeongin grinning on his phone like an idiot in love. His friend snatched the phone away from him and that was how he found out about Chan. 

At first he tried to deny it but Felix was intuitive. Later on he gave in and admitted he liked the older guy. 

_ "Jeongin, stop crushing on him".  _

_ "What?! It's just a crush! And besides I'm just a college kid. I bet he just sees me as the college kid he saved" _

_ His heart was dejected. He really, really wanted Chan to like him but how? He's young, broke, ugly while Chan is professional, successful, rich and handsome. _

_ Felix rubbed his arm and comforted him. _

_ "There's someone out there who likes you too. You just need to open your eyes".  _

But no matter how much Jeongin tries to get Chan off his mind, it never works out. 

…. 

Jeongin hates how he and Chan always meet at the most unfortunate circumstances. 

The younger comes home from a group study at school. Since it is late, there are no more buses roaming around the area. In the end, he has to walk thirty minutes to get home. 

There are less people in the street as the night passes by and Jeongin would be lying if he isn't terrified for a bit. He holds on to his backpack tightly and his eyes lurk everywhere, watching out for possible threats. If someone approaches him, he will just run as fast as he can. 

But Jeongin isn't ready when two drunk men blocks his path. He tries to dodge and ignore the two, pretend he's in a hurry. But luck's not on his side as one man takes a hold of his bag and pulls him harshly, making him fall backwards. 

"Hey, you got some money over there kid?" 

Jeongin scrambles and tries to stand but his legs are too shaky. "I'm so-sorry I'm just a college kid please". 

The lanky man, the one who pulled him, kicks Jeongin and steps on his chest, making the younger helps in pain. 

"Check his bag buddy". His other companion pulls the bag off Jeongin and starts searching for his wallet. When he opens it and finds nothing but 10 000 won, he gets angry and throws the bag at him. 

Jeongin, shivering in fear, begs the two men to let him go. But since they're drunk, they aren't in the right state of mind to be merciful to the younger. 

Jeongin dodges and tries his best to fight back. He kicks one of them in the balls as hard as he can. When the man loses his balance, it is his cue to run. One tries to pull Jeongin's leg but only gets to pull his shoes. 

Jeongin leaves, not minding if he runs barefooted as long as he goes somewhere safe. 

He dashes too fast it's too late for him to notice he bumps into someone. Jeongin, still in shock, tries to unlatch himself from the stranger's hold. 

"Jeongin?" 

The younger meets the familiar eyes he has seen a few weeks ago.

He embraces him tightly and cries. 

….

Chan leads him to the nearest store. He buys him a warm drink and asks Jeongin. After he tells the story, the younger notices that Chan is seething in anger. He has no idea what to say to calm the older down. So instead he does what he thinks is the best thing to do. 

He pulls Chan into a hug and rests his head on his warm chest. 

"Hey hyung. I'm okay now. Please calm down". 

Jeongin feels Chan returning the hug without saying a word. And it's enough. 

  
  
  
  


…

Chan drops Jeongin in front of his apartment. 

Jeongin doesn't want to go but he has too. He needs to. 

"Chan-hyung, thank you". 

Chan meets his eyes and gently touches the younger's face. 

"Hey if ever you need a ride, just send me a message. I'll be there in a heart beat". 

Jeongin's heart is pounding loud. The thought of Chan caring for him is consuming his mind and heart. And he knows he should decline. Because he can't hope for the attention of someone as perfect as Chan. 

But he knows what he wants. Who he wants.

Jeongin pulls Chan towards him abruptly as their lips meet. 

Not wanting to see the reaction on the older's face, he goes out of the car, and run, leaving a shocked Chan behind. 

After a few minutes, Chan gains his composure and tightens his grip on the wheel. 

_ Fuck, fuck. _

  
  


Jeongin just finished washing his face when he receives a call from Chan, much to his surprise. 

He nervously answers the phone call. 

"Chan-hyung, what's up?" 

"I can't stop thinking about you". 

Jeongin's heart is thumping so loud, it's deafening. 

"Sunshine?" 

"Y-yes hyung?"

"I want to see you". 

Jeongin clenches his fist. He can't breathe properly. 

"Where are you?"

"Outside". 

"You came back?" 

"I never left". 

  
  


Jeongin grabs his hoodie and hurriedly goes outside. 

He sees Chan, leaning against the hoodie of his car, biting his lips as he waits for the younger. Jeongin doesn't move as he silently relish at the fine man in front of him. 

When Chan finally notices him, he moves forward, and grabs Jeongin by the waist. 

He leans towards Jeongin and whispers, "You can't just kiss me like that then run away". 

"I'm sorry, h-hyung". 

Jeongin's body jolts as Chan nips at his ear. 

"But it-ts your fault". 

"Hmm? How is it my fault?" 

"You're being too handsome and too sweet, I, I can't help but fall for you", he answers, the last words said in a whisper. 

Chan leans away from Jeongin to look at him eye-to-eye. He cups the younger's face until his eyes land on his lips. He feels it with his thumb. 

"I want to kiss you, Jeongin. Can I?"

"Yes, you can". 

Jeongin closes his eyes and feels soft lips on his own. This kiss isn't abrupt; it's reassuring and consensual. 

Chan kisses forehead and buries Jeongin's face to his shoulder.

"Jeongin, can I be your boyfriend?".

"Yes Chan-hyung. Yes". 

  
  



	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin's friends found out about Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter took too long :(( 
> 
> As usual this is unedited and English is not my first language. Also I hope the events in this chapter made sense? Lmao 
> 
> Please enjoy and also belated happy birthday to my favorite son Jeongin!

**Channie-hyung <3: ** Babe, are you up already? 

Once Jeongin sees his boyfriend's text message, he immediately gargles and spits the toothpaste from his mouth. He types a reply quickly.

**Jeongin:** Yes hyung! I just finished brushing my teeth. I'm going down in a bit. 

**Channie-hyung <3: ** See you then. 

**Jeongin:** (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

It has been almost a month since Jeongin and Chan became a couple. They see each other almost everyday since it has become a habit for Chan to drop by in his apartment and drive him to university. At first Jeongin declined but Chan insisted. 

_ "Babe," Chan says as he wraps his arm around Jeongin's waist, his hand softly caresses Jeongin's smooth cheek. "It's along the way to the company so don't think it's an inconvenience on my part".  _

_ Chan pulls him more and tightens his hug. He leans forward and whispers on the younger's ear. "Also, I need my daily smooches too. Won't you give it to your handsome boyfriend?"  _

_ Jeongin hates the way Chan smirks as his face goes red. He weakly hit the older guy then buried his face on his chest. Anyway, he needs his daily smooches too.  _

Jeongin is greeted by Chan who, once again is wearing a black button-up. After weeks of spending time with him he finds out Chan loves wearing black and dark clothes. Jeongin bets it makes up the older's entire wardrobe. 

Chan leans forward to peck Jeongin's lips. "Good morning sunshine". 

Jeongin smiles so brightly as he gives one more kiss to Chan. "Good morning ahjussi!" 

Chan groans and playfully pokes the younger on his tickle spot. Jeongin squirms and almost stumbles. 

"I'm sorry! I mean, good morning my boyfriend!" 

Chan laughs and holds Jeongin's hand. He leads him to his car and opens the door for him. "Let's leave. I think we still have time to grab breakfast". 

xxx

"-Jeongin?"

"JEONGIN!"

He jolts as he hears Seungmin screaming to his ear. Hurt and annoyed, he grabs a handful of napkin and throws it to his friend's face. 

"What the hell, Seungmin?! You don't need to shout! What if my eardrums get ruptured and I lost my hearing?!" 

Seungmin rolls his eyes. "Well maybe if you aren't too busy giggling at your phone, you would notice I have been calling you for so many times". 

Jeongin gives him an apologetic look. "Sorry…". And he immediately puts his phone away and continues to eat his food. Right now he is eating lunch with Seungmin, Jisung, and Felix. 

"You've been acting weird these days, you know?" Seungmin asks. 

Jeongin squints his eyes. "What do you mean?" 

"You look over the moon? I mean it's good but I can't help but wonder what changed". 

Jeongin knows what Seungmin is pointing out. Ever since he met Chan and became his boyfriend, he's more cheery than before. It changes because he has someone to look forward to apart from his friends at the end of the day. 

"Err… well…" 

Jisung and Felix stop eating and the trio are looking at him. Felix gives him an inquisitive look until seconds later, he drops the form he's holding, his eyes wide. "Oh!", he exclaims. Felix knows. 

"Is it the guy?" 

Both Seungmin and Jisung eye Felix. "What guy?" Jisung asks. 

Felix looks at Jeongin and squints. Jeongin swallows hard, and nervously laughs. He guesses there is no way out and the best thing he needs to do is to speak honestly. 

He told everyone about Chan and their eventful meeting. Seungmin nods, listens to him intently like Jisung except the latter's eyes are casted down. Everyone listens without interruption. 

"Chan must be a good guy then for taking care of you so well. Although I'm still kind of upset you didn't bother to mention it before". Seungmin said. 

Jeongin pouts and apologizes. "Actually, I haven't told you something yet…" The younger nervously fiddles with the sleeves of his sweaters. "Chan-hyung and I… are dating…"

Felix, Seungmin, and Jisung's jaw drop and awkward silence fills the air. Jisung's eyebrows furrow and takes a big gulp of the soda he has been drinking for a while. Felix breaks the silence.

"So, you mean you really have no plan to tell us you've got yourself a boyfriend? You forgot to tell your best friends?" He laughs bitterly and shakes his head. "I'm so disappointed in you Jeongin". 

Jeongin is close to tears. His head is hanging low and cannot look at his friends in the eyes. He wants to explain that he never intends to keep it a secret but since everyone was busy with exams and projects, he decided to delay the announcement. "I'm sorry hyung". 

The youngest flinches as Felix's chair screeches. He watches as his blonde friend takes his bag. "I'll see you guys soon." 

Jisung follows suit as he stands up. Throughout the conversation, he remains quietest. Not once he has spared a glance to Jeongin and not once he has uttered a word. Nevertheless, the youngest has no idea if Jisung feels the same disappointment as Felix but by the way he acts, he probably feels dejected too. The older gathers his stuff and whispers, "I need to leave too". 

Jeongin feels like tears are gonna roll down his cheeks anytime but he holds it in. Suddenly he feels someone patting his back. He looks at Seungmin, who is now giving him a sympathetic look. 

"Congratulations, Innie". 

Jeongin nods. "Thank you hyung… and I'm sorry. I've been waiting for the perfect time to confess to you. I didn't mean to hide anything from you". 

Seungmin smiles back at him and takes his hand. He squeezes it, a habit he has formed when he wants to calm down people. "I believe you but we can't invalidate their feelings. Don't worry, once things have cooled down we will talk". He gives the younger a reassuring smile that somehow brings comfort to the youngest. "Things will get better soon". 

xxx

  
  


Jisung almost falls down as he opens the deserted art room. Thankfully he immediately holds on to the door to regain his stance. He closes the door and sits down to the nearest chair. He shouldn't cry; he has been trying to hold it in at lunch time but he doesn't know until when. 

His body feels so numb yet there's a distinct pain in his chest that overtakes his other senses.

The door swings open and Jisung doesn't need to ask the uninvited guest. He knows one of them is going to run after him. 

"Jisung-hyung…" Seungmin takes the seat across him. 

"How's he?" Even after everything, he still prioritizes him. 

Seungmin sighs and leans forward. "He feels sad and guilty. What do you expect? Two of his friends walked out on him". 

"Are you trying to guilt-trip me?" Jisung frowns. He admits what he has done is uncalled for, but what else can he do? Cheer for him? 

"No. You just asked, I replied". 

And for a minute or two, there is silence. 

Jisung is aware why Seungmin is here. He understands why the younger chose to sit out of classes to be with him. Because when he's hurt, he's the most vulnerable. And when he's vulnerable, he loses himself. 

"You're not okay", Seungmin speaks. 

Jisung could have smiled bitterly but instead, he rubs his eyes, trying to wipe the tears that are threatening to drop. 

"I just like him so much Seungmin. All this time I thought I could have the chance. I thought I have showed my feelings enough. Guess I was wrong". 

"Jisung-hyung. I know it's imprudent to say this but if you have hoped for Jeongin to like you back, you could have done more". 

Jisung trembles. "I- I did! R-remember when he scraped his knee? I carried him on my back! Wh-when he forgot his umbrella, I ran to him, shared mine and took him home! Remember those late-night reviews we had? I made sure he didn't starve himself!" He shakes Seungmin's arms as he cries. "I did everything I can!" 

It hurts Seungmin to see his hyung bawl in front of him. He doesn't deserve this but neither Jeongin. He caresses the older's hand to calm him down. "I understand where you are coming from. But remember, I have known him since we were young. I fought the bullies for him. I tended to his wounds too when he fell from a tree. I helped him do his homework. I brought him to the hospital by my own when he was feverish. I cuddled him to sleep and kissed him goodnight. Felix lent him his coat when Jeongin was freezing in winter when he himself was shivering too. He stayed by his side all night when Jeongin failed his exam and cried to sleep".

Jisung's chest is heaving and looks at the younger with indignant eyes. "What are you implying? Are you invalidating my feelings? Are you telling me you have done more things than me? But what you feel about him is friendship and nothing more!"

Seungmin lets out a sigh once more and said "Exactly, Jisung-hyung. We love him as a friend and you like him more than that but we're all doing the same things to him. If we're going to base it on our actions, do you think Jeongin can distinguish your feelings? Maybe if you have clearly drawn the line, Jeongin will be able to make up his mind!" 

"It's unfair to blame Jeongin for not noticing your feelings! You should have known that he is innocent and his heart is pure. He is not one to read a person's actions and judge his intentions. I hope you do some reflection". 

Seungmin stands up and leaves a dumbfounded Jisung behind. 

  
  


The same night, Seungmin visits Felix in his dorm. The blonde boy is busy playing Mario Kart while munching his favorite salty potato chips. 

"Hey, Seungmin! What's up?" 

Seungmin drops his bag on the floor and plops down on the couch."Hey, have you talked to Jeongin already?" 

"Not yet". 

"Has it crossed your mind that perhaps, Jeongin has reasons why he didn't say it to us right away?" 

Felix pauses the game and looks at his friend."Seungmin, you are his best friend. And best buddies are supposed to know each other's secret first. Don't you feel any disappointment towards him? I feel like he doesn't trust us enough".

"It's not because he doesn't trust us. I think he has been looking for the perfect opportunity to tell us". 

"You do trust Jeongin that much, don't you?" 

Seungmin looks at him straight in the eyes. "I do. And you?"

  
  


xxx

It has been two days since Jeongin hasn't seen Jisung and Felix. He is thankful that his best friend talks to him and stays by his side all the time. 

"Thank you for not leaving me alone hyung…" The younger whispered one time when they were both doing their homework in the library. 

"Because you're an idiot. How could I?" He snickered. Jeongin could hit his friend's head for being mean to him but he knew, deep down, it was his friend's way of telling him  _ "Of course, because I care for you".  _

The youngest hasn't told his boyfriend about it yet. He doesn't want to burden Chan about the fight he had with his friends. Also, he couldn't make the older feel it was his fault. He tries his best to conceal the sadness but he realizes it has to end sooner or later.

That night an hour after Chan dropped him home, he receives a video call from his boyfriend. He just finished washing his face from crying (again) so he tries his best to appear like his usual self. 

"Hi hyung! You missed me right away?" He laughs as he teases Chan. However, Chan gives him a concerned look. "Hyung? Why are you sad? What happened?" 

"Jeongin, baby please, no need to hide. I know you're not okay and I won't push you right now. But please know that I'm here for you always". 

That is the breaking point. Jeongin feels tears streaming down his face. 

"I'm so-sorry! I thought I have been doing well hiding it. I guess not? Sorry, sorry for making you worry!" 

"I haven't told my friends I have a boyfriend. But it's not like I'm ashamed of you or I don't trust my friends! I was just looking for the perfect time! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!" 

Chan is just quiet, letting Jeongin sob. 

After the younger has calmed down a bit, Chan speaks. 

"It's not your fault baby. I understand and trust you. And please remember, we're going at your pace. There's no need to rush, okay?" 

Jeongin nods and thanks Chan. That night he cries to sleep as Chan sings to him a lullaby. 

xxx

_ "Baby, I won't be able to fetch you today. Sorry I'll make it up to you soon".  _

Jeongin can already imagine the pout in his boyfriend's face. "It's okay hyung! Please don't fret. I can go take the bus to school anyway". 

_ "Actually no. I sent my assistant, Changbin to take you to school instead".  _

Jeongin already goes outside his apartment to see a guy in a black turtle neck, smiling and bowing at him. "You didn't have to, you know". 

_ "But I want to. Because you're my prince".  _

Jeongin walks towards Changbin and waves at him. "Thank you so much ahjussi!" And he ends the phone call before he hears Chan groan again. He greets Changbin excitedly and introduces himself. 

"Pleased to meet you Jeongin-ssi. Please come inside". 

They chat once they're on their way. Changbin hasn't disclosed a lot of things about Chan but Jeongin finds out though that Chan and Changbin are close friends. The older recounts how Chan complains to Changbin that Jeongin teases him a lot and how Changbin would add salt to the wound. 

The car ride is fun and Jeongin likes spending time with Changbin. He even sends a text to his boyfriend saying he likes Changbin-hyung and the older replies with  _ 'but not as much as you like me'.  _ The youngest smiles, knowing what Chan said is true. 

Once they arrive, Changbin and Jeongin both go out of the car and bid each other goodbye. 

"Hyung, see you later-" 

"Jeongin!" Suddenly, he hears a familiar voice shouting his name in a distance. He sees Jisung running, his breath heaving as he approaches Jeongin. 

"Hyung?" 

"C-can we talk?" 

Jeongin nods and gives Changbin one last look. He waves at him and lets Jisung drag him. 

Changbin waves his hand back at him as he watches the duo leave and not missing the stern look Jeongin's friend gave to him. 

xxx

Jisung leads him to the old Art classroom. The older is nervous. To be honest he has no idea what he is going to do with the younger. He just knows he kind of feels a pang of anger and jealousy when he saw Jeongin with a shady guy. 

After some thinking, he realizes that Seungmin is right after all. He has no right to get mad at Jeongin for not returning the feelings the younger isn't even aware Jisung has been feeling the whole time. But is it the perfect time to confess? He reckons. 

Once the reach the empty classroom, Jisung just stands silently. 

"Jisung hyung?" Jeongin calls. 

"Please forgive me Innie for acting weird last time…" 

Jeongin shakes his head and smiles at him sweetly. Jisung feels guilty. 

"It's okay hyung. Please don't think I meant to lie to everyone. I just think the timing isn't right yet". 

_ Timing… _ that's what Jisung has failed to do for the longest time.

" Actually Jeongin, I have something to tell you…"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The older's heart is pounding too hard. He wonders when the room has become so cold; his hands are clammy and his entire body is shivering. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I…"

  
  
  


"Can we meet your boyfriend?"

  
  
  


Jisung sees the younger eyes glimmer. Jeongin clasps his hands and smiles so bright. 

"Of course!!"

The older fakes his smile but Jeongin can't know that. 

  
  


_ It's still not yet time,  _ he thinks. 

  
  


xxx

That same day, the three of them reconcile and Felix admits he isn't mad but only a little bit upset. The trio agrees to meet his boyfriend in person because just like what Felix says " _ I want my son to be in good hands". _

Jeongin fakes gag and replies, "  _ you're not my father!" _

That day, Jeongin texts his boyfriend about meeting up with his friends and apologizes in advance. Chan replies with  _ "no problem babe. You know I will always make time for you. You're my priority"  _ to which makes Jeongin's heart flutter. 

Jeongin goes home and to his surprise, sees his sexy boyfriend waiting for him several blocks away from the school gate. He runs to him excitedly and crushes his boyfriend in a hug. 

"Chan hyung! Why are you here?" 

His blonde boyfriend hugs him tight and whispers, "I miss my prince too much. Can't last the day without seeing your pretty face". 

" Hyung!" Jeongin groans and burrows his face on the older's further to hide his red face. 

Chan nips the younger's ear and smells the scent of his hair, throwing an intimidating look at the person hiding in a distance. 

xxx

Chan reserves a table for the five of them in a five-star restaurant along Hongdae. Once they are inside, his friends, especially Felix, has his jaw dropped, in awe of the location and interior of the restaurant. 

"Jeo-Jeongin is your boyfriend a chaebol or something?!"

Jeongin scratches his head. "I think so? He has his own company though…"

Felix nudges his elbow and teases him. "Ohh so a rich man is spoiling Jeongin huh. How does it feel to be treated like a prince?"

Jeongin pouts and frowns. "Hyung stop! That's not it!". He knows his boyfriend is rich but he dislikes Felix insinuating he's after his wealth. 

" Felix". Seungmin gives his friend a stern look. Felix cowers and apologizes. "Sorry, that's not what I mean Innie". 

Jeongin just nods. 

After a minute or two, Chan arrives in his usual sexy self. The whole table keeps silent and watches as he walks towards them. He takes the seat next to Jeongin. He takes Jeongin's hand and kisses it. He turns to the others and greets them. " Hello everyone, I'm Chan, Jeongin's boyfriend". 

  
  


The lunch overall goes well with Felix fanboying over Chan after he finds out he is the CEO of a video gaming company. Felix secretly sends a thumbs up to Jeongin, saying he approves of Chan. 

It is also no secret Seungmin is taking a liking to Chan after Chan offers a pass to an exclusive photography exhibit to him. 

Meanwhile, Jisung is quiet the whole time. Jeongin understands if the situation is overwhelming for him but he wants his hyung to know that it's fine. He kicks him softly under the table, catching his hyung's attention. 

The youngest gives him a sympathetic smile, which Jisung reciprocates. Suddenly a warm feeling consumes his right hand and Jeongin, although surprised with Chan's sudden movement, welcomes it. 

  
  


In the middle of lunch, Chan's phone rings and excused himself. He steps out of the restaurant and tends to the urgent call in the hallway. When the call ends and turns around, he sees none other than Jisung in front of him. 

"I've been meaning to talk to you Chan but now I'd make it short. Don't ever try to hurt Jeongin or I'll hunt you down". Jisung knows it's childish and saying these words might earn a laugh from the blonde guy. 

Unexpectedly, Chan doesn't cackle at him. Instead, he gives him a serious look a bit intimidating to Jisung. 

" I'm not going to hurt him". 

"You better don't."

Chan walks up to him and pats his shoulders. "Also you may be as young as him but I just want to let you know that if you're my rival, I'm not going easy on you". And he leaves.

Jisung realizes Chan sees him as a man. 

xxx

Once they part ways and everyone bids goodbye, Jeongin finds himself once again enveloped in Chan's warmth. They are outside the parked car in front of Jeongin's apartment, cuddling. 

"Thank you for today hyung. I hope you had a great time". 

Chan looks at him sweetly and gently tucks Jeongin's hair behind his ears. He pecks his nose once more and loosens his embrace. 

"Let's call it a night. My baby needs to sleep". 

" Hyung!" He suddenly grabs Chan's collar, shutting his boyfriend up. "Actually, I… would you like to come inside?" 

"Sure". 

  
  


As the elevator goes up, Jeongin's heart is beating profusely. He knows why Chan never asks to go up and waits for him to offer because being in a place that screams and smells nothing but Jeongin, it indicates intimacy. But after everything that happened that day one thing's for sure, he likes Chan more now. 

As they near his door, Jeongin can't help but imagine what's going to happen once it closes. The younger may seem pure and naive to everyone's eyes but truthfully, he's just like any other person. He has needs. He wants and yearns for something more… intimate. 

But to see Chan sitting down politely instead of the wild scenario he has been imagining the whole time causes him a disappointment. 

He sighs and goes to the kitchen and offers his hyung a drink. 

"This is such a nice place babe."

"Oh, you keep fox plushies? How cute!" 

"I love the color, it's very you…"

Jeongin hears them all but he decides to ignore. He knows it's childish but he's just very upset at the situation. 

He isn't ready though when a pair of hands snake on his hips and Chan's lips touch the nape of his neck. 

"Babe, you seem so quiet. Do you want me to leave now?" 

"No! I-" 

Jeongin's breath hitches as Chan starts peppering the younger's neck with wet kisses. 

"What does my baby want then?" 

Jeongin faces Chan and wraps his hand around his neck. Without saying a word, he slams his lips on Chan. The blonde kisses him back and bites Jeongin's lower lip. When Jeongin decides to let his boyfriend's tongue in, he can't help but drown in this feeling. The kiss is far from innocent ones they've shared before. And Jeongin knows he wants more. 

Jeongin takes the lead and pushes Chan to the couch. He straddles and sits on the blonde's lap, and resumes kissing him. He could feel Chan's hand roaming around his back and if Jeongin is bold enough, he can actually take it and shift it to places he wants to be achingly touched. 

Their hot make-out session is interrupted by the sudden phone call. Chan whispers to him, "baby let me take the phone call first" to which Jeongin agrees. 

He watches his boyfriend and observes his disheveled hair, swollen lips, and a flushed face. It makes him proud because Jeongin realizes the effect he has on the older. 

The younger fixes his hair and flattens his crumpled clothes as he waits for the older. Truthfully he feels embarrassed for initiating such bold action to his boyfriend but he has no regrets. 

Once the phone call ends, Chan sits beside him. 

He sighs. "Jeongin baby I-"

"No, I wanted it". Jeongin faces his boyfriend, tears about to fall. " please don't scold me". 

Chan chuckles and hugs him. "Baby you watch too much drama. I'm about to say you are such a good kisser and you looked hot". 

Jeongin pushes Chan away and covers his face from embarrassment. " stop it hyung!" 

"I think Jeongin's lips are the softest, sweetest lips I could ever touch and taste". 

" Hyung!" 

Chan laughs and kisses the younger's cheek one more time. 

"Baby I should leave now so you can take a rest". 

Jeongin pouts and slings his arm around Chan's. " Can't you stay the night?" 

Chan shakes his head and caresses his boyfriend's gently. "Next time, I promise". 

The younger holds out his pinky finger, " okay!" 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin best boy. 
> 
> Also, if you've read the first chapter you'd know jeongchan have 8 years of age gap. I'm thinking of reducing it if anyone finds it uncomfortable. Please let me know your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you suggest some JeongChan twitter aus, if there's any? Thank you in advance!


End file.
